gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Ludendorff
Grand Theft Auto: Ludendorff is a available for the and versions of . Developed by and published by , the game is scheduled to be released on September 17, 2014 exactly one year after the release of the main game. The game borrows many themes and elements from the main game as well adding new gameplay mechanics. Set within the fictional state of North Yankton, the story follows mild-mannered technology support technician and supermarket cashier Wally Haygaard after murdering his brother and wife. Gameplay Gameplay in Grand Theft Auto: Ludendorff is similarly structured to Grand Theft Auto V but is bigger and better than ever before. The game further evolves every gameplay mechanic, although the world is much smaller than its predecessor it has a wide range of dynamic interactive elements and player triggered events making it constantly evolve. Due to the size of North Yankton and the power of next-generation consoles almost every interior in the state can be explored. Pedestrians are real and much more dynamic than ever before, they accurately react to the player and the world around them. Law Enforcement in the Grand Theft Auto: Ludendorff are more realistic than ever before, minor crimes committed by the player warrant half a star and if caught the police will question the player about the crime. Weapons deal realistic damage and firearms are harder to obtain, they can be bought from legal and illegal gun stores, hardware stores and sporting goods stores. Firearms can also be found and stolen from police officers, security guards, gang-bangers and legally-armed citizens. Players can customize and modify their weapons with a variety of camouflages and modifications. Grand Theft Auto Online Grand Theft Auto Online returns from Grand Theft Auto V on a much larger scale. Alongside Los Santos and North Yankton, the city of San Fierro and the State of Robada can be accessed. Up to 64 players can explore the dynamic and persistent world of Grand Theft Auto: Online. Much like Grand Theft Auto Online for last generation consoles, players start by developing a unique and dynamic character from the ground up. They can customize his or her appearance, improve their stats, and chose their name and nickname. The open world crime and chaos of Online allow the player to partake in legal and illegal activities. Activities *Snowboarding *Illegal and Legal Gambling - Various facilities in Las Venturas as well as The Gaping Beaver in North Yankton feature various gambling activities allowing the player to gamble for the first time since San Andreas. *Bodybuilding - *Bodybuilding Competitions *Hunting *Paintball *Heists Story Three years after a brazen bank heist gone wrong, the quiet and insignificant town Ludendorff is rocked to its very core once more when two very respected members of the community are murdered in cold blood. The mild-mannered Wally Haygaard is suspected to be involved in the murders despite his efforts to conceal the crime. Missions in'' Grand Theft Auto: Ludendorff are much more plot-driven than the missions featured in '' . Trivia Category:Grand Theft Auto: Ludendorff Category:DLC Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe